


moments in love

by wslfhaley



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Shotgunning, Underage Smoking, beomgyu is innocent, high school bois, they smoke weed together, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wslfhaley/pseuds/wslfhaley
Summary: soobin takes beomgyu’s smoking virginity
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 82





	moments in love

**Author's Note:**

> do you guys know the song by charli xcx “moments in love” ?? anyways i got inspired to write this after listening to it :3 stream the dream chapter: eternity for clear skin!!!

beomgyu was at his desk trying his hardest to focus on studying for his upcoming math test, he didn’t understand how soobin whom was laying on his bed scrolling through social media didn’t have any worries about it whatsoever. he was always laid back about everything, it was easy for him. he didn’t have parents who constantly nagged at him about getting perfect grades twenty five eight. as for beomgyu, he did. and it sucked that they couldn’t see he wasn’t the smartest kid in the world but he always tried his best to make them feel proud, and whenever he failed at it they’d call him down. everyone just thought he was a spoiled sucking up to mommy and daddy rich kid but they didn’t know what it was like behind closed doors.

“ugh, fuck.” beomgyu cursed out of the blue and ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the strands. he usually wasn’t the one to use swear words like that but he did whenever he was stressed or angry.

the sudden swearing made soobin look at his direction with a grin, as somewhat of a bad influence on beomgyu he liked it when he heard the younger boy curse. “what’s wrong with you now?” 

“it’s just this dumb math test, it’s really messing with my head. i didn’t get the chance to learn about this stuff because i had an important appointment to go to the day our teacher decided to submit a new unit.” beomgyu complained, a long annoyed sigh leaving his mouth. the one day he missed out on one math class he had to miss out. it made it hard on him, because he didn’t know any of it.

“just ask him to go over it with you.” soobin mumbled. “you’re literally the teachers pet and he’d do absolutely anything for you.”

“can you shut the fuck up? don’t call me that, i’m not anyone’s pet and never will be. i never ask for help either and that would make me look...” 

“what? stupid? you’re none of that beommie, you’re a smart kid. smarter than all of us in that whole school, don’t be so hard on yourself. you’re gonna do great as always. so why don’t you shut up instead and come over here, i have something for us.” 

beomgyu face lit up a bit, he appreciated the older boy sometimes, he was always there to boost up his confidence and if he was being honest. soobin had to be his favorite friend out of the other three. he sighed as he returned his work and textbooks in his backpack, turning off his laptop and walked over to join soobin. whatever this thing he had for them it better be good. the older boy was smirking at him, walking over to the door and made sure it was locked and blocked the little space with one of his sweaters. beomgyu was confused, until the boy pulled out something from his pocket. that was when he realized what he wanted to do, a rather.. thick joint in between his fingers along with a red lighter.

“are you fucking crazy? no way, you can’t do this in here. my mom and dad will smell that all over the house.” beomgyu yelled at him, panic taking over him when he seen him sparking it up.

“relax gyu, your parents won’t be home until what? midnight? the smell will be gone by that time anyways.” soobin rolled his eyes, the kid overreacts all the time and it was at this point where he needed to show him a good time without stressing and worrying. “plus, this isn’t just for me. it’s for you too.”

beomgyu gulped. “b-but.. i’ve never..”

“i know you haven’t, which is why i’ll be here to guide you through it baby.” soobin smirked.

the younger boy nearly blushed at the sudden nickname, since when did soobin call him names like that? it’d usually be, squishy, because of his chubby cheeks that soobin loved to grab and pinch at. beommie, or gyu. he brushed it off and nodded, he’s never smoked weed before and he was kind of worried about the way it would feel for him and affect his brain. he heard some stuff that smoking could make you stupid. but he didn’t care right now, he needed to blow off some steam and if soobin suggested this to cool him down he’ll do anything.

“fine, but if we get caught i’m disowning you.”

“there’s that side i knew you had, i’ll go first.” 

beomgyu studied the eldest closely, he began by putting the joint in between his lips and inhaled the weed for what seemed like hours, then exhaled all of it. his room already smelling of weed, the younger rarely got to smell it but only once in a blue moon whenever he was around soobin. you have to admit the scent of weed was a bit.. astonishing. soobin looked over at him with his cute dimple smile, one that always made his tummy do backflips. he hated himself for thinking of his best friend like that, cringing at his own thoughts and quickly brushed them off. 

“can i try something on you?” soobin questioned.

“try what?” beomgyu said, agitated and curious.

“i need an answer, yes or no.” 

“uhh, yeah sure. go ahead.” 

beomgyu noticed that soobin has scooted closer, way too close that it made him look down in a shy manner. he’s never been this up close to the older boy before. he felt his cheeks burning up and he wanted to hit himself for it, why why why.. must he react this way? he felt the older boy’s finger lift his chin up, making eye contact with him. he must’ve seen how red his face looked and he’s never wanted to curl into a ball and hide so much until now.

“don’t freak out, just trust me on this. okay?” soobin looked at him for an answer, a nod, anything. and so beomgyu nodded, unable to speak. not wanting to embarrass himself more than he already did. he was confused but so excited at the same time, he watched as soobin took another long hit from the joint and leaned forward, brushing his thumb against his bottom lip that made beomgyu’s heart race, and opened his mouth. he was blowing it inside his mouth, their lips basically touching. he almost whined at the loss of his lips when he pulled away, but then he remembered he had a mouth full of smoke and immediately inhaled it. the weed filling his lungs, trying his best to not cough it out. as badly as he wanted to, he didn’t want to seem like a loser for his first time. seconds passed and he finally blew it out, soobin looking at him like he just won a trophy or something.

“for a first timer, you took that so well.” he smiled.

“thanks.” beomgyu smiled softly, the compliment made him happy. his mind wasn’t even on the fact that he just smoked weed. it was strictly placed on the fact that he practically just kissed his best friend. he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. he looked down at his knees once again, nervously playing with his fingers. that, is what soobin noticed and instantly became worried.

“did that make you feel uncomfortable?” 

beomgyu never wanted to lash out at him so much for thinking such a thing, it didn’t make him uncomfortable one bit. fuck, he fucking loved it and he would do anything for something like that to happen again. he glanced up at him and nodded, voice, quiet and softer than usual.

“no.. i um.. i actually kind of liked it.”

“is that so?” soobin asked, a shit eating grin planted on his face. “and what did you like about it?”

beomgyu’s eyes widened at his question, he knew that the older boy was just trying to tease him and it was working. he hated him. ok no he really didn’t, but he hated that he had to answer the question when they both clearly knew what the best part of it was.

“t-the part where we kissed, are you happy? shut up now.” crossing his arms in annoyance and let his eyes wander off somewhere else. there was a moment of silence that made beomgyu nervous, he didn’t know what soobin could’ve been thinking at his confession and he didn’t want to.

“would you mind if i did it again but without the smoke?” 

beomgyu looked over at him, wondering if he was bullshitting but he actually looked so sincere. he’s never seen that type of look he was giving him before, it sent shivers down his spine and he loved it. fucking hell, he couldn’t even process what was about to happen, but nodded anyway.

“no.”

and then at the moment, their lips connected once again but it was much more better than the last one. the kiss started off as slow, soft and steady. of course beomgyu had a first kiss before but that was way back at a ninth grade party where they were playing spin the bottle with school girls. so you could say he didn’t have that much experience with things like this, considering his parents were strict of him dating and all that. why was he thinking about his parents? fuck them, immediately pushing those thoughts away and continued to kiss soobin. it went on for awhile until the older released his lips, pouting at him as their foreheads rested against each other.

“can i make it deeper baby?” 

oh boy, that nickname made him drown in butterflies. it was making the younger blush at how gentle the older was treating him, he already felt weak in the knees and it was embarrassing, he couldn’t even speak properly due to the kiss but he managed to let out a little something.

“yes please.”

soobin pressed his lips back onto beomgyu’s, taking his sweet time before he licked the younger’s bottom lip demanding entrance, whom quickly retaliated by opening his mouth open and that’s when their tongues met. it drove beomgyu insane and same with soobin. the oldest began to crawl back onto his bed and pulled beomgyu along which caused him to straddle soobin’s hips, not once breaking the kiss. this felt so surreal, but it was happening. they were making out on his fucking bed. his mind was foggy and hazy from the weed and soobin’s lips, both intoxicating him at all once.

“i always wanted to know how these pretty lips of yours tasted.”

soobin pulled away to say, in that deep husky voice of his that it sent beomgyu places. he then started to place wet soft kisses against the younger’s neck. they both knew that was his most sensitive spot, beomgyu’s face turning crimson red as he let out the prettiest whimper ever. feeling soobin smirking against his skin, he really didn’t mean for that to slip out, but he couldn’t help it.

“s-soobin hyung..” he didn’t care how needy he sounded, he just had to continue kissing him more or else he would explode. “always wanted you too, now can you shut up and kiss me.” pouting, knowing that his puppy dog eyes would work on him.

“fine, brat.” soobin said with a playful roll of his eyes.

and so they did indeed start making out again, the room was filled with whimpers and groans, taking turns of being on top of each other, hands roaming all over the place, pulling away once in awhile to whisper sweet nothings to each other. soobin felt like the luckiest boy in the world to have beomgyu below him like this, he looked so pretty. so fucking pretty and ruined. plump lips parted, pink, glossy from spit and swollen, cheeks flushed red, hair messy from soobin pulling on it here and there. if he could take a picture of him right now he would, instead he’ll have this image of the younger inside his head forever.


End file.
